Magnetic tape as a data storage medium requires the ability to effectively write and read data to data tracks of the magnetic tape; many such data tracks typically extend linearly along the length of tape and, in part, define tape data storage density. In addition, for providing a controlled movement of tape reading and/or writing heads with respect to the data track, servo tracks, which also extend linearly along the length of tape are commonly used. Servo tracks are typically written in such a way as to span the tape in an efficient manner that maximizes the number of data tracks and minimizes the number of servo tracks for a given tape system.
A servo track contains servo data and is read by a servo read head. This information is used to determine the relative position of the servo read head with respect to the magnetic media in a translating direction (i.e., movement across the width of the tape). This is also called the cross track direction. To improve positioning of the tape reading and/or writing heads on a magnetic tape, apparatuses and methods of manufacture to create a servo channel that enables the servo data to be read more effectively would be helpful. The present invention addresses apparatuses and methods to improve a servo control system.